Electronic document reading and imaging systems are commonly employed in situations that require cost-effective and efficient methods to record and process document information. For example, this technology is utilized by various commercial services and business industries who have found it advantageous to electronically scan and read relevant check information using on-site document scanning devices. One benefit of this approach relates to an inherent expedited check processing ability, because the check information is immediately available. Specifically, as a result of the Check Clearing for the 21st Century Act (commonly referred to as Check 21 legislation) the need to physically transport the check to a specialized check processing facility is eliminated, thereby avoiding the substantial delays and losses necessarily incurred by check transportation and handling.
Check scanning methods used by the aforementioned industries typically employ a distributed capture environment that involves mechanically handling a check via a distributed system of drive tracks, pinch rollers and/or belts to position and present the check to a static scanning module. The scanning module includes one or more functional elements configured to acquire relevant document data, such as image and account routing information, of the check during a scanning procedure. In general, the maintenance associated with such a distributed system is expensive in terms of mechanical support. For example, the various gears, aligners, belts, bearings and sensors require constant maintenance to keep the system running smoothly. Additionally, fundamental logistical issues such as check jamming or induced check damage are virtually unavoidable as a result of the movement of the checks through a system of moving parts. Further, the distributed capture environment is generally not a viable document scanning solution for small scale end users who require low-cost portable document scanning technologies.
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.